pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Brooke Marlowe
'Personality' At first glance, Boo is pretty down-to-earth. This bug is a hard worker and strong believer that if you want something you have to earn it. She can be pretty hard-headed and set in her ways once she's made up her mind. She's confident in her way of doing things and confident in herself, which can lead to needless stubbornness or overestimating herself from time to time. Despite her laid back front, she's not one that someone would describe as 'subtle'. This is kind of an ex-delinquent, after all. Boo rarely sugar coats or hides things- she is honest in her thoughts and opinions and no stranger to high volumes. This Larvesta has little patience. It's not that she's angry, she's just very, very impatient. (Althrough at her worst, she can get.. hot-headed, for lack of a better term. ) She hates the feeling of idling. She's got a curious mind that loves to see how things work. Has a very hands on approach and insists on doing things for herself. While not unfriendly, Boo is used to having a tight family-like inner circle and everyone on the outside of it is on their own. She believes in fair trades- you can't get something for nothing, after all- and will expect compensation for any help she offers. She can easily come off as selfish or guarded to those she isn't close to. Money and material possessions have a lot of value to her, particularly because she isn't used to having a lot of them. She's very.. thrifty and resourceful. And cheap, extremely cheap, but resourceful is a nicer word. She's very possessive over her things and can be a serious hoarder. When she does get close to someone, Boo becomes much more compassionate- What's hers is yours. She can be loyal to a fault once she considers someone family. 'History' Picture a tiny rim world in the far reaches of the galaxy. For a long time it wasn't much to see, being used as a dump for wrecked ships and outdated machines of every shape and size. Over time the planet grew into a refueling and tune-up station for ships running long distance trips. With its hot climate and tendency for pollution, only half of this desert junkyard planet has been properly colonized, mostly by Fire and Poison types. This poor economy is built on repairs and thrives on mechanics. This was the home planet for Brooke Marlowe, born to a Volcarona mother and Beautifly father. Although he was present in her early childhood, after the birth of Boo’s little brother he left on an outgoing ship and didn't come back. This left Mrs. Marlowe to support the 3 children on her own. An experienced engineer, she began to teach her kids the ins and outs of the trade as soon as they were old enough to pay attention. Once they were able, Boo and her brothers were helping her around the shop. There wasn't much money to go around, what with it being spent on only necessities and keeping equipment as up to date as possible. So what was the solution? On a planet like this, spare parts and junked machines were abound. Boo, her siblings, and a few other kids in their small community learned to make a side living in one of these junkyards. Some kids would scrounge for parts, the Marlowes would make something usable of what was salvaged, and the remaining crew members would spruce up the outside. This “scrap restoration” started as a hobby with things like outdated bikes, but as the kids grew older and learned more from Mrs. Marlowe, motors and engines replaced the little gears and springs they used to fuss with. From little land vehicles to ship engines. As long as Boo helped out her mother in the shop when asked, she could tinker as much as she liked in her free time. However, a 'business' like this had competition. Boos family and friends were not the only ones with a junkyard workshop, and with so few buyers and such a rough city, fights between rival gangs and sabotage were not rare sights. Boo was no stranger to the gang violence. Despite her mother's warnings to keep their work clean, Boo and her siblings would often team up with their friends to get revenge. The larger kids act as body guards, the firebugs sabotage by melting, warping, or stealing parts. It was a matter of time before one such mission went awry. Caught in the act by their targets, a large fight ensued. although everyone on both sides made it out alive, the damage done was severe- resulting in not only a torn wing for her Volcarona older brother, but heavy damage to Boo’s left eye. Fixing her eye wasn't an option due to her family's income. The sight in that one is long gone. Fights between the junkyard workshops were forced to quiet down after the authorities were notified. Despite the high tensions, work went on with only minor skirmishes after that. It was a short few years later when invitations arrived to the Marlowe household. Vyse, a relatively unheard of planet, was looking for more colonists. Mrs. Marlowe declined immediately, reluctant to leave the stronghold she'd made for herself. Boo’s older brother was expected to stay behind as well, considering he would carry the torch for the family business. With big bro taking care of the family's professional work, that left little bro to follow through with the scrap restoration side business. It was clear that Boo was the only one interested in the opportunity. An adult by now, she decided she'd leave and check out the planet. If all went well, she could make some money and send it back to her family. If not, she'd return home and go back to work. Although her family was not the most enthusiastic about her departure, Boo packed her things and boarded the next FTL ship in hopes of heading for Vyse. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * PHYSICAL * In addition to spewing fire, Boo’s horns can also let out steam and hot air. They often emit little puffs of steam when she huffs or sighs, or when she's annoyed or flustered. * When in a bad mood, they may leak smoke for a short time. * The horns are very hot to the touch. Flame Body tends to activate through her horns, so no touching! * The rest of her is typically very warm as well, though thankfully not as dangerous. Her ability Flame Body won't usually activate unless she's being attacked, so she doesn't often burn someone through casual contact.. but accidents happen. * She keeps Rawst berries around just in case. * She tends to keep her fur short. The hot climate of her home planet meant short fur was much more comfortable. * Fuzzball * Her pupils can shrink and dilate pretty drastically. * She has total control over the arms. They function like normal arms, there's just 4. * PSYCHOLOGICAL * The nickname Boo is from her little brother's inability to pronounce her name when he was little. It just stuck. * She doesn't really like to use Morning Sun because it reminds her of her dad, but she can't bring herself to get rid of the move because it's all she has left of him. * ..This is unfortunate considering she can be pretty stubborn regarding her health. Her reaction to most injuries is “I'll walk it off”. * Knows the ins and outs of most technology and machinery but her knowledge of foreign species and other planets is pretty small. Her education wasn't very extensive. Category:Palatians